This invention relates to a therapeutic apparatus.
According to the invention there is provided a therapeutic apparatus including a support, an elongate planar platform for supporting a person in a reclining position, the platform being pivotally mounted on a fulcrum on the support so as to be pivotally displaceable about a pivotal axis transverse to the longitudinal direction of the platform, the support being adapted to support the fulcrum in a sufficiently elevated position so that the platform can pivot between one extreme position in which it is in a substantially upright position and another extreme position in which it is in a substantially upright inverted position, and adjustment means for adjusting the platform with respect to the fulcrum in at least two directions transverse to one another, at least one direction being transverse to the plane of the platform, and the adjustment means for adjusting the platform in at least one direction being infinitely angularly adjustable.
The adjustment in the direction transverse to the plane of the platform may be effected by means of the adjustment means which is infinitely angularly adjustable. This adjustment means may include a screw and nut mechanism.
Conveniently, the adjustment means which is infinitely angularly adjustable may include a cradle member which is pivotally mounted on the support and to which the platform is pivotally connected. This adjustment means may further include a sleeve member and a rod member, the rod member being slidably received in the sleeve member, one of the members being fast with the platform and the other member being fast with the cradle member via a pivotal connection so that the platform is slidable as well as pivotable with respect to the cradle member via the sleeve and rod members.
The apparatus may further include a skid member interposed between the platform and the cradle member and being fast with one of these parts and being in slidable contact with the other part at the pivotal connection between these parts.
Conveniently, the screw and nut mechanism may be interposed between the cradle member and the platform with the screw being rotatably mounted in one of these parts and the nut being fast with the other part and with the screw being screwingly mounted in the nut so that upon rotation of the screw the nut is axially displaced on the screw to thereby effect angular displacement of the platform about its pivotal connection to the cradle member.
The pivotal connection between the platform and the cradle member may comprise a hinge connection.
Conveniently, the adjustment means for each direction includes a pair of relatively movable members.
The apparatus may include a carriage comprising at least one pair of relatively movable parts, the platform being secured to one of the parts and the adjustment means being provided to be operative between the relatively movable parts to effect relative movement of the parts when the adjustment means is operated.
The adjustment means may include a screw and nut mechanism operable between the relatively movable parts to effect relative movement between the parts.
If desired, the pivotal mounting of the platform in the support may be adjustable.
Conveniently, the adjustment means in one direction may be linearly adjustable. In this arrangement the adjustment means may be adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the platform. Still further, this adjustment means may be infinitely linearly adjustable by means of a screw and nut mechanism.
The support may comprise a free-standing framework having formations constituting the fulcrum to support the platform in trunnion-fashion at the fulcrum.
The apparatus may further include means for securing a person to the platform so as to retain the person on the platform when the platform is pivoted from one extreme position to the other. The securing means may comprise clamps adapted to be clamped to the ankles of a person.